Neloth
Neloth Telvanni or simply as Neloth is a Dunmer Mage Lord and Councilor of House Telvanni. In 3E 427, he was Master of Sadrith Mora, and resided there in the tower of Tel Naga where his Mouth was Arara Uvulas.Events of Morrowind. He sported a collection of rare treasures, which at one point included Mehrunes' Razor, although these were often stolen by other Telvanni. He also enjoyed kidnapping the daughters of Redoran Councilors, an interest he shared with another prominent Telvanni, Divayth Fyr. A gifted enchanter, he studied and collected staffs made by Azra Nightwielder and showed a fondness for canis root tea. Along with the other Telvanni councilors, he recognized the Nerevarine as Hortator. He is also great-great grandfather of Sedrnis Telvanni, King of Morrowind and great-great-great grandfather of Ranoith Telvanni, Empress Consort of the Cyrodiilic Empire. During his time in Sadrith Mora, several of his fellow Telvanni councilors were thought to have been assassinated at the behest of Arch-Mage Trebonius Artorius of the Mages Guild. Neloth survived and went on to become the most powerful wizard of House Telvanni, maybe even the most powerful wizard in all of Morrowind.Talvas Fathryon's dialogue in Dragonborn. By game *Neloth (Morrowind) *Neloth (Dragonborn) History Third Era In 3E 427 during the events of , in the late Third Era Neloth lived in Tel Naga, a Telvanni tower located in Sadrith Mora, Vvardenfell. During this time he served as a clan leader in House Telvanni. Several of his fellow Telvanni councilors were assassinated if the Nerevarine joined the Mages Guild during the events of .Events of Neloth managed to survive and went on to become the most powerful wizard of House Telvanni. Some even consider him to be the most powerful wizard in all of Morrowind. Fourth Era At some point before the eruption of Red Mountain in 4E 05, Neloth left the island and moved to Solstheim, where he grew his citadel, Tel Mithryn, and the surrounding buildings with cuttings he brought from Morrowind.Dialogue with Elynea Mothren He also transplanted a few silt striders when he arrived, but none seem to have survived.Dialogue with Neloth It was around this time he began studying the ash and molten rocks that landed on the shores of Solstheim from Red Mountain. He named them heart stones, and learned that they had the capacity to raise Ash Spawn from pieces of bone buried in the nearby ash. Neloth deduced that because they lay next to the Heart of Lorkhan for millennia, some vestige of its power must have seeped into them. It led him to believe they held secrets that have the potential to unlock great power. Using his knowledge of heart stones, he created a staff enchanter, an exceptional feat beyond the skill of many wizards and mages. Powered by a large heart stone, it was capable of enchanting staves from all schools of magic, providing a heart stone was used in the imbuing process.Dialogue with Neloth In addition to his arcane research, Neloth also pursued an interest in acquiring Daedric Artifacts, particularly those attributed to Hermaeus Mora. He spent many years searching for the Oghma Infinium without success, however manages to recover a Black Book, one of the many tomes of esoteric knowledge scattered throughout the world. Using the book, he located another in the ruins of Nchardak, a Dwemer Ruin on the east coast of Solstheim. After exploring a small part of the ruins, he discovered the book was sealed within a protective case that he was unable to open. He elected to seal the ruins shut to keep out any meddlers until he could find a way to unlock the case.Dialogue with Neloth during The Path of Knowledge Decades later he took on the services of a mycologist named Elynea Mothren, who became responsible for nurturing his tower, and later an apprentice named Ildari Sarothril. Ildari was headstrong with a strong interest in magic, however her lust for power caused her to continually push Neloth to teach her more.Dialogue with Ulves Romoran Continuing his research into heart stones, Neloth began performing necropsies on spriggans, which led him to believe that a heart stone could be implanted in a person's chest, granting them great power. He considered replacing his own heart with a heart stone, however Ildari was coaxed into becoming his test subject with promises of power and glory.Ildari's Journal, vol. I Neloth maintains the idea that Ildari volunteered to let him operate on her first,Dialogue with Neloth during Old Friends however it is suggested that she actually had no choice in the matter.Director notes from game data relating to the dialogue: "Fortunately Ildari offered to let me operate on her first." reveal "subtle emphasis on "offered," indicating that she didn't really have much choice." In 4E 181, Neloth performed the surgery that resulted in Ildari's heart being replaced with a heart stone. The experiment failed and Ildari died as a result. Neloth, mildly annoyed by the setback, had her buried in the cemetery behind Tel Mithryn. It was after this he took on Talvas Fathryon as his new apprentice, as he continued his research. Neloth also said that he reunited with now the Empress Consort Ranoith Telvanni with her girlfriend-then wife Marcella Septim in 4E 201. Personality eloth is an eccentric, self-absorbed, tyrannical taskmaster with little to no regard for the safety of others, including his apprentices or employees. He cares little for sentimentality or manners, not because he deliberately sets out to be malicious, rather because he sees little value in it, a fact that makes many of his workers disgruntled. He views gratitude as a tool for the weak and foolish but is not above rewarding those who perform their duties admirably. In fact the only thing that seems to garner his attention is when efforts made are not wasted, believing that if a person fails, it is because they simply did not try hard enough. He almost never accepts responsibility for his own flaws and does not accept the limits of others. He will often blame them for anything that goes wrong, yet is a profound genius at the art of enchanting and many other magical fields. He also has a special skill with enchantment in general, being a staff enchanter himself. He is also a collector of magical staffs, especially those crafted by Azra Nightwielder and has a strong affinity for canis root tea. Though many view him with disdain, none can deny his mastery over the arcane was a trait that he had earned, entitling him to his arrogance. Despite his ability, Neloth hints very briefly at a possible insecurity of being bested in a test of ability. If asked for training in Enchanting with a skill of 90 or above, he will say that he will not teach the player further, saying: "''It wouldn't do to have you become better than me after all." '' Gallery Master Neloth.png|Neloth as he appears in . Master Neloth Dragonborn.png|Neloth in . Trivia *Although he appears as a master enchanter, his in-game Enchanting skill is only level 15. *Together with Adril Arano, he is the only character in the game possessing his voice. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Dunmer Category:Lore: House Telvanni Members